wagymnasticsfandomcom-20200222-history
Main:Lara Mori
Montevarchi, Tuscany, Italy |Row 3 title = Club |Row 3 info = Ginnastica Giglio |Row 4 title = Coach(es) |Row 4 info = Stefania Bucci |Row 5 title = Current status |Row 5 info = Active}}Lara Mori (born July 26 in Montevarchi, Tuscany) is an Italian elite artistic gymnast. She represented Italy at the 2014 and 2015 World Championships. She currently resides in Montevarchi and trains at Ginnastica Giglio under Stefania Bucci. Her best event is balance beam. Junior Career 2012 In March, Mori was a member of the Italian junior team at the City of Jesolo Trophy. She helped the Italian team win silver in the team, and individually won a silver on floor exercise behind senior teammate Vanessa Ferrari. In April, Mori was named to the Italian junior team for the European Championships, and helped them win a silver medal in the team final. 2013 In July, Mori competed at the European Youth Olympic Festival, placing fifth with the Italian team and thirteenth in the all-around. Senior Career 2014 Mori's senior debut came in 2014, at the 1st Serie A in Firenze, placing fifth with her team. At the second Serie A in Torino, she won a team silver medal. She went on to compete at the City of Jesolo Trophy, competing in the senior division for the first time. She won team silver and placed twenty-second in the all-around. At the third Serie A in Desio, she placed seventh with her team. In late May, she competed at the Italian Nationals, winning silver on beam, and placing fourth on bars and sixth in the all-around. In early September, she competed at the Novara Cup, winning gold with her team. The following week, she competed at the Golden League, winning floor exercise silver and team bronze. She was promptly named to the Italian team for the World Championships. There, she performed well to help the Italians place fifth in the team final. In November, she competed at the Elite Gym Massilia in France, winning team gold and floor exercise bronze. 2015 In February, Mori placed fourth with her team at the 1st Serie A Nationale and won team bronze at the 2nd Serie A later that month. At the 3rd Serie A in March, she injured her ankle on her beam dismount but still managed to contribute a good score that helped her team finish in fifth place. She competed at the World Championships in Glasgow, Scotland, in October, helping the Italians place seventh in the team final. 2016 Mori started off the season by winning team bronze at the 1st and 3rd Serie A Nationale, and placed fourth at the 2nd Serie A in between both competitions. In April, she competed at the Olympic Test Event, placing fifteenth in the all-around. In May, she placed fourth with her team at the 4th Serie A Nationale. In June, she competed at the European Championships in Switzerland, helping the Italians place fifth. At the Italian National Championships in July, she won bronze on balance beam and placed fourth in the all-around. In the end, she was not named to the Italian team for the Olympics. 2017 In February, she placed eleventh with her team at the Serie A Nationale. In April, she only competed on uneven bars at the City of Jesolo Trophy, where she placed fifth with her team. She went on to place fifth with her team at the 2nd Serie A and later competed at the European Championships in Romania, placing fifth on floor exercise. In June, she won silver with her team at the 3rd Serie A. In September, Mori competed at the Italian National Championships, winning gold on floor and placing sixth on bars and ninth in the all-around. She went on to place sixth with her team at the 4th Serie A. In October, she competed at the World Championships in Montreal, Canada. She placed twelfth in the all-around and sixth on floor exercise. 2018 Mori competed at the Doha World Cup in March, placing fourth on floor and eighth on bars after falling three times. In June, she placed twelfth with her team at the 3rd Italian Serie A Nationale. In June, Mori competed at the Mediterranean Games in Tarragona, Spain, where she won team, all-around, and floor exercise gold, and placed seventh on bars and eighth on bars. In July, she competed on balance beam and floor exercise at the Italian National Championships, winning gold on floor. She was named to the Italian team for the World Championships in Doha, Qatar in late October. Italy didn't make the team final, but Mori qualified to the all-around, where she finished twenty-second. After Doha, she competed at the Cottbus World Cup in November, placing fourth on floor, and later the Joaquim Blume Memorial in December, winning floor exercise silver, uneven bars bronze, and placing fourth in the all-around, vault, and balance beam. 2019 Mori competed at the Baku World Cup in March, winning silver on floor exercise and placing sixth on balance beam. At the Doha World Cup the following weekend, she won silver on floor exercise. In July, she competed at the Universiade in front of a home crowd in Naples, winning balance beam silver, team bronze, and placing fifth in the all-around. At the Italian National Championships in September, she won silver on floor and placed seventh on beam. She competed at the Cottbus World Cup in November, winning bronze on floor exercise. 2020 In early February, Mori competed at the 1st Serie A, winning bronze with her team. Medal Count Floor Music 2012 - "King of Swing"/ "Who's That Creepin'?"/ "Daddy-O" by Big Bad Voodoo Daddy 2014-2015 - "Avana Koke" by Angelo Mauro 2017 - “Guilleros”/ “Devil and Angel” by Maxime Rodriguez References